


He Chose Her

by MoonlitSerenityLucidDreamer



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I wasn't joking when I said I'll write more Sue X Lucifer content, Marriage Proposal, Mild Hurt/Comfort, OTP Feels, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, The angst is light, i don't know what i'm doing anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitSerenityLucidDreamer/pseuds/MoonlitSerenityLucidDreamer
Summary: But the Avatar of Pride surely wouldn't really want to marry a mere human, right?
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	He Chose Her

The ring was rose gold and bedecked with white diamonds. There was no doubt in her mind that he’d spent an innumerable amount of money on it. Lucifer just slipped it onto her finger whilst she was distracted. Perhaps getting down on one knee, presenting the ring in a velvet box and asking for her hand in marriage seemed too desperate in his eyes.

Sue was not a big fan of jewelry by any means, a part of herself she didn’t particularly understand but was pretty adamant about regardless. Yet she couldn’t get her eyes off that ring. It was so beautiful, almost ethereal in a way and she wouldn’t mind wearing it everyday. She loved it.

“Marry me.” It almost sounded like a demand. But he waited for her answer.

The plethora of emotions she felt were so strong that she just couldn’t hold back. On one hand she was laughing, finding it silly that Lucifer would try and keep up appearances at such an intimate moment. But at the same time, she was crying. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt such intense euphoria.

“Are you serious?” Sue asked. It seemed almost too good to be true.

A soft smile formed on Lucifer’s lips. “I wouldn’t have gone through all this trouble if I wasn’t.”

“Oh my God…” Sue paused for a while. She couldn’t think clearly. When she finally figured out what she wanted to say, her smile faded away slowly. “But are you sure that you want me?”

Silence…

“You know that you’re out of my league. There are much better people out there, people on your level... I’m not that great.”

And just like that, the feeling had flown away and in its place grew feelings of deficiency and remorse. Why couldn’t she just say yes like a normal person? But she could barely control Yuki and Syl, she wasn’t as compassionate as she wanted to be and despite having the potential she had, she was still far from the best that she could be. How could someone like her possibly be Lucifer’s wife?

“You don’t have to do all this for me…” Sue looked down at her feet.

She felt Lucifer’s hand on her cheek as he gently pulled her face up to look at him. It was warm.

“Sue…” Lucifer cooed. “You mustn’t think so lowly of yourself. At the end of the day, even with your imperfections I want you more than anyone else in this world. My equals never came close to making me love them the way I love you.”

Sue smiled weakly. He was so soft to the point of being adorable at that moment. She held his hand, the feelings slowly waning but not yet gone. In all her years of living, she never thought that a demon of all things could make her feel that way. Yet there she was with the Avatar of Pride himself, pondering a life-changing decision. Even with everything wrong with her, he chose her.

“Will you marry me?” Lucifer asked, now holding both her hands tightly in his.

But it was surprising how even when she rejected him in previous lives, whenever they crossed paths again, he always tried again. Perhaps it was her once strong devotion to his father that clouded her judgement. Or maybe it might’ve just been plain stupidity on her part. She wasn’t going to make that mistake again. She looked into his eyes even though her eyes were clouding her vision and she could feel the heavy flush forming on her cheeks. 

“Yes.”


End file.
